666
by zairaswift
Summary: The devil, Takumi Walker, is being drawn towards this one human girl. Is it because that she is the marked one or is it something else? Having the title and power of The Devil, Takumi has his goal to find the human girl marked with '666.' He has no idea what he is supposed to do with the girl, but knows that if the girl was killed, then he... Full summary inside.
1. The Marked One - Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**The devil, Takumi Walker, is being drawn towards this one human girl. Is it because that she is the marked one or is it something else? Having the title and power of The Devil, Takumi has his goal to find the human girl marked with '666.' He has no idea what he is supposed to do with the girl, but knows that if the girl was killed, then he would be granted incredible power. Being self-conscious, he meets a girl, Misaki Ayuzawa, who was only on a short trip to the shops. Neither of the two knew that both their worlds were going to be flipped upside down and turned around.**

**Finally, a supernatural one! It's a bit cliché but still. It's there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"_Takumi Walker."_

_He stepped forward._

"_You are now proclaimed the Devil and granted with power while keeping your own great power."_

_He nodded sternly. He made sure that he would be the Devil. _

"_Your goals are up to yours however-"_

_He waited patiently for the lead of the Court to continue speaking._

"_You are to know that one day, you will realise that you must find the human of your opposite gender marked by the devil's number, 666. I guess you know about the legend about the marked ones?"_

_He nodded once again._

"_Good. You may now be able to roam where you like. Know that some may find that girl before you. So, do be careful."_

_Who says, "_Be careful,_" to _the _devil? The devil, he or she, have all the rights to do as they want when they want, the only exclusion of not harming innocent people. Takumi had already been dead set on finding that girl. He had trained himself to seduce girls and then have no feelings for them, whether they were popular, beautiful or such. It would be a simple task. _

_But that was what he thought on that one day. And one day, when he met that girl, he didn't know what to do._

"Hey you!" some called. He spun around to find a girl, raven haired with amber eyes as if they were on fire.

"Are you going to speak? I've chased you for, I don't know, miles and you still haven't realised that-" she said.

"You like me?" he asked, smiling. She would be another candidate.

"WHAT? Like some alien like YOU? You walked so quickly for so long without being puffed out, I didn't even think you were human!" she exclaimed, angrily in one breath. It was awkward for Takumi too, for she didn't even see him romantically for even a moment.

"Eh? Then why were you chasing me, stalker?" he backfired. Maybe the tactic where you insult the person would make her fall for him.

"You just _dared _to say that I'm a stalker, when you're a pervert!" she shouted. Everyone in the street could hear the two. They even thought that they were a couple. Some of the women were blushing at the good looks of the guy and other jealous of the girl. Takumi was in deep thought, wondering how this girl hasn't been affected by his seducing methods.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she literally shouted in his ear. Even for the devil, well… him, it was really loud.

"Can you give me back my bag?" she asked, quietly, so she wouldn't disturb others. After graduating from university and currently on a half year break from her work, she had time to buy things that she couldn't buy before. She bought makeup and a dress for the evening since there was a special party and then she had to buy underwear since the next door neighbour's dog had buried and ripped them up. Embarrassing, but she had to buy it.

She was just walking down the street where she bumped into this guy and when she looked back at him, he was carrying the bag of the underwear she brought. She was slightly blushing, when he looked at the bag that he was _accidentally _carrying and even bothered to take a peek at what he was carrying, instead he was slapped in his face lightly and then the bag snatched out of his grip.

"It's what you deserve you perverted alien," she said. The scene seemed familiar but she didn't ever remember anyone like him in her life.

"You're so mean," he whined. _Damn, why is so hard? _"I'll get you lunch or something as an apology." Money might get her. You never know the chances. But why was he doing so much to get her? Maybe he…. No it should be impossible. After so long in training, it should be impossible to even _like _or be _interested _in her.

"No, I need to-" she started, but he knew that she was just making excuses. As she spoke, she raised her hand to brush the hair out of her face. Even though it was a quick and graceful gesture, he could see the numbers clearly printed on her hand. 666. He hid his shock as quick as he could but he knew that she saw his eyes widen for a second.

"Is there something on my face or something?" she asked. He shook his head and smiled. It seemed so much easier than he thought. But it was somewhere that everyone can see.

"It's just that I insist that I take you to lunch. Maybe we can go to your place," he said.

"Ugh, no! I won't accept anything from you who is some complete stranger," she replied.

"My name is Takumi Walker, I am 23 and I like-" he started. She sighed and gave up on him. So what if he liked her? She didn't have feelings for him, so it was only one-sided. It's not like he'll bring bad fortune, would he?

She started making her way home briskly. She turned around and found that no one was there. She felt relieved that the person did not follow her. She went to the next corner and then arrived at her place. Upon opening the gates, she gaped at the person who stood at her house.

"You!" she said. But how did he know that that was her place? Impossible… Was it?

"Yo Misa-chan! Looks like you're home. Let's go inside!" he said.

"Who said you were going to go inside?" she huffed. She went to the door and slammed it shut and locked it. But when she turned around, her face was only mere inches away from his.

"Ah," she blushed but then instantly recovered. "How did you do that?"

"I'm the devil…" he said then instantly added, "of mischief."

"More like stalking," she retorted and he chuckled. The woman ceased to amuse him. Everything about her was so interesting for a human girl.

"I think I'll be staying here for now on," he decided by himself.

"What? You know I can sue you for trespassing!" she threatened. The guy was annoying.

"Eh? Why? You know, I'm you manager from now on and you are going to be my assistant. The pay is a bit higher than usual since you are now an assistant so yeah," he said. Being the Devil and all that, he had all the power he could have, so in a second he could be the CEO of Apple or Samsung. But he disregarded that and once seeing this girl, he could tell what she worked as, her name, so technically basic personal information. So he assigned himself as her manager of her jobs and flights, so he could track wherever she went.

He would not let anyone else have her. He would have to kill, which was a pity since she was so interesting. He would have to kill her as soon as possible before she conjures up the emotions he had hid away from himself.

"Prove it!" she fired back. He smiled and pulled out his phone. Hey, of course Devils have phones.

"Here," he showed a picture he made from his powers, "It's an official document of my job and who I am to you." She stared at it, not believing it, but she knew it was actually real. The logo and signature was already hard to copy but the official print, now that's whole another case.

"F-fine! Just stay there for a while. I have to put my stuff away," she quickly made her way upstairs to her room and only to find him there too.

"I told you-" she started.

He interrupted, "Wow that dog really was vicious." He held up some of the clothes and underwear that were ripped up that she was going to throw out later.

"You pervert! Stop doing… that teleportation thing. It's creepy and it is annoying," she yelled. He literally went, 'Meh,' and then shrugged. He left the room via the door and left her alone.

"Now, what do I do?" she asked herself. She lifted her hand to rest on it but instead noticed the numbers 666 on her hand.

"What is this?" she tried rubbing it off. What if… she was marked… by the DEVIL?! What was strange that had happened to her recently? Yeah? Yeah. TAKUMI WALKER HAPPENED. Was he going to kill her? He didn't really look like he was going to kill her.

But all the events were too random and sudden. Argh. She sighed and straightened her back and exited the room with worry and despair hidden by her mask.

**Hmm. It was a bit short but meh.**

**Zaira Swift.**

**You say it like Zigh-(like sigh)-rah Ss-whifft.**


	2. Unknown Identity - Chapter 2

**SCREW THIS. IT'S the DAMN BREAK HOLIDAYS! 2 weeks of no school, and I'm here stuck to do 3 entire text books, when I have other things planned. :( So some things are now late updated because of my dad. **

**I'm trying to update as many stories during this time, while I'm happy and stuff. **

**I'm thinking about starting a YouTube channel to keep you updated or if you want any questions answered etc. If not, I'll just make some social media accounts instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

She exited her room and went downstairs where she saw him making himself tea in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that you know," she says, walking.

"Really?" he said, not looking at her coming towards him, "I thought you were really bad at cooking."

"Ah! How do you even know?" she asked, suspicious of him, "at least I'm better than before. I can at least boil noodles, cook rice and stuff, so I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," he said as he poured the tea in two cups. Misaki always had two cups even when she lived by herself. She never remembered buying them though.

"So," she starts, "can you tell me where you're from?"

"Oh, are you starting to be interested in me?" teased Takumi, "or am I that much of an alien to you?"

"What. Do you mind read or something?"

"No. But I can observe really well. Here," he said as he passed the cup to her.

"Thankyou," she murmured. _Wait. Why am I accepting this? I should be chasing him out of the house!_

"Are you going to ask something or yell at me?" he said.

"JUST SHUT UP. I need at least some time to figure out what I'm going to say to you without getting you to talk back," she says.

"Hai."

"Ugh. Answer my questions sincerely okay? Just nod your head," she said, he nodded his head.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I come from hell," he replied. He said it so seriously it was hard to tell whether he was joking. When she was going to ask him it again, she closed her mouth since he really did say it as if he told the truth.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked.

"Because I…" he paused. Instead of saying he wanted to kill her for ultimate power, he said, "I want you to be my lover." It was the first thing that came to mind. Did his instincts tell him that she really was the _one _and _only_? There were plenty other more women in the world but this one just happened to attract him and he needed to kill her too!

"And why am I marked with… this?" she said as she pointed to her hand with the 666 marked on it. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut them again. He didn't think that she should've been able to see it but it was rare to even find the opposite gender who even was the marked one.

"So?" she asked sternly. She couldn't rub it off.

"It's because-" he started but was promptly interrupted by Misaki.

"You said you were from hell right?" she asked, he nodded, "are you really a devil?"

"Not just _a _devil, but _the _Devil."

"So are you going to kill me or am I going to die soon or something?" she asked. She wanted to live her life to the fullest limits.

"Ah~" he said. He wanted to tell her the truth but he had to lie, well, a little bit, "you won't die, but I do want something from you."

"Oh? And what is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm," he didn't even think, "your heart." Did he say that because he wanted her heart to kill her? Or was it because that he wanted her to fall for him? He was frustrated himself on the inside. The woman was the one and only to give him power and then again, power of heartbreak should he kill her. But if he killed her then he would probably have the power to bring her back to life, wouldn't he?

"Are you going to say something or not?" she asked.

"No," he said, "do you have a computer?" Sometimes, checking human technology was interesting, how people kept learning that it was harder for any supernatural creature to roam the land without being found.

"Uh, there's one in the study," she said as she turned to put down her glass, "I'll show you-"

By the time she turned around, he was already gone. She snapped but returned back to her normal self and went towards the study room which was opposite the stairs.

"Just what-" she started but she kept silent as she looked at him type away frantically at the laptop. One moment he was on Google, to Wikipedia and onto all sorts of other sites. Then he closed the internet windows and went to the computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, putting her hand on his to make him stop going through any things were pretty personal, like her school records and Maid Latte. She didn't get the computer until the previous year, since she wasn't the type of person to rely on electronics.

Another mystery was her phone, since she never remembered buying it. Many of the things that were small and useful, she had no idea when or where she bought them.

"Eh? Do you really want to hold my hand?" he asked, breaking her thoughts. She quickly took back her hand and then started to ask him more questions.

"What are you doing?" she said, again.

"I'm looking at anything that humans have developed over the years," he put bluntly. She stared at him. Was he really the Devil? If it was, why him? Why her? Should she say…

He was clicking and typing so fast, Misaki couldn't keep up with what he was doing. When he stopped, she looked at the screen.

"Password…. Required?" she read. She had never put any password in her computer, besides logging into the computer and admin password. So why was there a password on a folder? Even the folder was in a place she never knew about which required going through a chain of other files and folder and documents.

"Eh? So is there something you're hiding in here?" he asked. He started to like technology and the way that humans program them was utterly amazing. Especially the one on Misaki's computer, it was interesting to find such a strange folder in hidden bits of the hard-drive.

"For the first time, you're actually wrong," she said, triumphantly, "but then I've never put any passwords past the log in. Are you able to hack into it?"

"Hack?" he asked.

"Yeah, like get into the folder besides going through the password. I mean you got somewhere I've never seen before so I guess-" she said. A second later, he already got into the file through the password. Actually, it wasn't technically the password but Takumi was able to get in via some help from his Devil powers. His powers literally ranged from any criminal activity to simple things like lighting fires. He chuckled.

When he opened the folder he stopped doing anything else and just stared at it.

"What… is this?" he said, standing up leaning over the screen. Unable to see, Misaki tries to push him aside with all her strength and finds herself speechless.

On the screen was the folder that he had just gotten into. And in the folder were pictures and Word Documents. The Documents could be ignored, even though they said: Day 1 with Misaki Ayuzawa, but the pictures...

"Why are there pictures of me and you together?" asked Takumi, staring at them in wonder. Misaki faced him to answer, "I don't know."

**Omg. 30 minute rave of typing. Please send me your suggestions and stuff via PM or reviewing. Thankyou for reading! I need to start on the other stories. Sorry if it was a bit short.**

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. Survival and Hell - Chapter 3

**I'm back to update. I know, I'm practically late. My break is at an end so I'm going to start working again.**

**The YouTube channel is up, it's Zaira Swift. Please check it out, there's an introduction video, so you can see what I look like, and some basic info on me.**

**NOW… why are there pictures of them together? FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"_Why are there pictures of me and you together?" asked Takumi, staring at them in wonder. Misaki faced him to answer, "I don't know."_

There was no plausible conclusion. But when she looked back at the times that they were put onto her computer, they were there a few years ago. When Takumi looked at the date, he remembered it as the day he started to go into training to become the Devil. Did he used to love this woman before he went into training? He probably erased all his feelings for this woman which was why he thought he didn't know the woman and became the Devil.

Small rivers of memories returned to Takumi. They weren't much of significance but they did fill in the gaps. He made a promise to the woman that one day he would return and ended up erasing his existence to the human world.

"Hey," said Misaki, he turned to her, "who are you? Because I don't remember you…"

She thought that since this person were in the hundred or so photos with her, he was probably someone very important to her. Maybe even her first love?

"I'll tell you if you give something to me," he said.

"What? We both know that we were in some sort of relationship," mumbled Misaki.

"No. But I would like your heart." He said it so firmly she didn't know if he meant literally or not. She was going to be blunt and ask him whether he meant literally or not but she looked up to face him, he was no longer there. She frantically looked around.

_Wait, why am I looking for him when he's finally left? _Thought Misaki. She sighed and let it slide away.

She tried her best to ignore the situation and decided to sleep it off as if it was a bad dream. Turning off the lights and then lying there for an hour or so, she fell asleep, not expecting what would happen next.

Even though Takumi did disappear he just needed some time to calm down and then take a step further. He read the documents all giving extreme detail of the relationship between Misaki and himself. None of it spoke about becoming the Devil except for the last day that he and Misaki were together saying something along the lines that: "I have to leave and continue my duty."

That night after quickly scanning through the documents he didn't think that the relationship escalated any more than a kiss and a hug. He couldn't understand it anymore since he was set on the fact that that was the past and right now at that moment he needed to focus on the present and set goals for his future.

He opened the door to Misaki's room finding her sleeping peacefully.

_At least she's in her sleep so she won't witness anything, _he thought.

He stepped closer towards her and leaned over her face. He would do it in the most easiest and efficient way by giving her the Devil's Kiss (**I just had to, you know).**

Just being near her, seemed to take on some effect on him. It wasn't something that he would feel when he was with other women. Was this why he was attracted to her before becoming the Devil? With his mind set straight be bent over and kissed her. The longer the kiss the more he longed for her but she was already on the brink of death.

Taking his face away, he checked her wrist to find no pulse. It was over and done with at that point. He waited for a while and the mark on her hand started to glow and he felt a great surge of light flow through him, though he was supposedly dark. His mind blanked and he discovered all the things he could possibly do with his power. He wanted to test his power but he was interrupted by the sounds of coughing and spluttering.

"***Cough*** YOU!" she shouted sitting up and pointing at him. Takumi's eyes widened. She was alive? Surely not but then again, no one really knew what happens to the marked one when found because they were never found really.

"I- I don't even know what to say anymore," she said, as if all her energy depleted within the few seconds she got up.

"How are you alive?" he asked. He was somewhat thankful that he didn't take out her heart to kill her. It sort of relieved him that she was alive.

"What do you mean how am I alive?" she asked, "I was sleeping and I woke up and felt you_ kiss _me on the lips! But then again-"

"Wait, you were awake? I swear you were asleep," he said. His powers don't lie to him. Was it because of this woman that that was so? It was only once so he dismissed it. It didn't seem like she remembered anything else other than that.

"BUT THEN AGAIN… I remember," she said, slightly blushing. He stared at her. Was this the outcome of finding the marked one? She regained her memory of the times that she and he were together before he decided to become the Devil.

"You do?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes, YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN STALKER!" she exclaimed. It was loud enough that the dogs outside started to bark. She instantly quietened and hoped that none of her neighbours heard her. Chuckling, Takumi guessed that she did remember. She called him perverted and a stalker quite a lot since that was one of the few things that he remembered. The longer he stayed with her, the more he remembered about the time being together.

"Hai, Misa-chan," he said, it seemed to be so natural. Were his feelings for this woman so strong?

"SO?" she replied.

She'd probably hate him if he told her that he killed her. He stared right into her eyes.

"I like you Misaki Ayuzawa." She was taken aback. It was in fact more terrifying than a love confession type. It was like something that had slapped her right in her face. She blushed a few different shades of red.

"What do you mean?" she asked. There was no way she would like some pervert like him, but her memories of him were pretty real and it was true that they were in the status of girlfriend and boyfriend. She remembered all the lovey-dovey bits clearly and how much she used to hate and like them at the same time.

"But you'll probably hate me. I have to take you to _there,_" he said. She was currently confused. Where was there? Was this in fact a dream since it was so late at night? No after everything she thought through, it was impossible. Every moment was a moment in real life. Devils existed and he was standing right in front of her. He was believable and yet deceiving.

"Do you have gloves?" he asked. She shook her head. He seemed to disappear for a moment and return with leather gloves. They were stylish and looked like black ribbons and _very_ expensive. It didn't seem to be made of a material of the world. It first looked like leather but the touch of it was like a mix between silk and a grip material.

"What's it made of?" she asked as she puts it on. Was it going to do something weird?

"Something from my world. You know what it's for?" he asked. She shook her head once again.

"To cover up your identity. Now come with me," he said taking her arm, ignoring her protests. He opened her cupboard, now a door to another world with this black and red portal. He pulled her lightly along, easily overcoming her strength and took her with him through the portal.

First reaction was the fact that the portal was cold and yet warm at the same time. Then was where they ended up. It was a strange environment with few plants and strange black trees with red petals. The sky was purple and dark and light at some parts. It had an eerie feeling but yet it was simply breathtaking.

Takumi, with some wind force, makes the petals swirl and creating a path of blood red petals. Misaki simply stared at it, awed at the strange beauty of the landscape upon her.

"So, welcome to Devil's, _my, _Hell," he said, smiling and staring at her.

**Once again, a bit short, but I had to end it with what Takumi says just because I had thought about it since the last update.**

**I'm looking for someone to draw the cover image of 666. If you're interested, please tell me! See you in the next chapter.**

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. The Angel and the Past - Chapter 4

**I'm finally back! I'm sorry, I was focusing on some Katekyo Hitman Reborn stories and I'm going back to the Maid Sama ones! And you'll finally find out the true reason Takumi was with Misaki in the pictures~ **

**Oh, and if you don't know, I do have a Beta Account and I am accepting any requests. I want to spread the fun of writing and giving people joy of reading them. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, shock horror, just kiddin'.**

"_So, welcome to Devil's, _my, _Hell,_" _he said, smiling and staring at her._

The landscape was breath-taking. Misaki was speechless as she walked with Takumi down the path and looked around. It was the same tree everywhere, the same sky, everything was pretty much the same but they arrived at what seemed like a wall.

"What is it?" she asked not even bothering to be annoyed or angry.

"This is the wall that protects Hell's residents from wild creatures. Though the forest is beautiful, it is dangerous, like a rose," he said. It explained the red petals.

They both stepped through it just like how they stepped through the portal to get into Hell. There were a few buildings, each were very low and of few colour. Most were a creamy white colour and the roads were grey however weren't like the asphalt back in the normal world.

There were some people who were out and about but none of them seemed to notice them. Takumi smirked, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"The people can't see us. I've made sure of that so I wouldn't attract any attention," he said. Of course, as the Devil, it was hard to make it to and fro places so it was necessary to hide one's presence.

They slowly walked through the town to come to a castle. Unlike the other buildings, the castle was a dark grey and had a mix of both modern and old design. The inside was gloomy and had candles which were the only light in the castle. The floors were lined with red velvet and the walls a black and gold colour.

"Takumi-sama, why have you visited so suddenly?" asked a person who emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, Yukimura-kun," said Takumi.

"YUKIMURA?!" exclaimed Misaki.

"President?!"

"Ah, you know each other?" asked Takumi.

"Well, we were in the same high school and Misaki was the President and Takumi-sama was-" said Yukimura only to clamp his hand over his mouth.

"What about me?" asked Takumi, truly interested that Yukimura would hide something.

"Don't force him to!" said Misaki. Though it had been a while, she remembered the students of her school very well, just like a _true _demon president.

"Okay, I'll ask him later," he said.

"Um, there's a problem though," said Yukimura.

"Problem?" said both Takumi and Misaki, Misaki continued speaking, "I thought the Hell's people would have been the problem makers."

"We-well, it isn't really a problem but-" said Yukimura to be interrupted by the chilling glare of Takumi.

"What is _he _doing here?" asked Takumi. Misaki didn't understand so she looked further into the darkness of the hallway to see someone she hoped to never meet again.

"Oh, how rude, _Devil, _but still, it's of your ever so perfect nature," said the man stepping out into the light. It was Igarashi Tora. Honestly, _he _would have been a perfect Devil. But the difference was that-

"What is an angel doing here?" asked Takumi to Yukimura. He was angry alright, at Tora, and worried at the same time because angels had a way of sensing things so the person in front of him could see Misaki.

"Igarashi Tora, what a nice surprise to see you," said Misaki sarcastically, "IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL." Who knows whether she meant the metaphorically or literally? I would say both.

"Misaki? Wow, you're together again?" asked Tora, "Whoops, my tongue slipped."

"What did you mean by together again?" demanded Takumi. "You're in my realm, so I have the power. Answer me _angel._"

"Aw, how rude to treat a guest like that," said Tora, "maybe she was the one before _that_ time."

There was silence. That time, once again, was when Takumi decided to be the Devil.

"What happened?" asked Takumi.

"I'd rather not tell you. You might kill me for all I know," he shrugged.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Takumi changing the subject.

"Hm? You should know. You've found the marked one, haven't you?" asked Tora. Yukimura looked at the two. It was bad enough that Takumi would soon learn of the secret and Tora there just made it worse. It also seemed like his high school president was the one marked with '666.'

"Tch…" Takumi then remained silent. With a sweep of his cloak, he took Misaki by her shoulders and walked away leaving Yukimura to deal with Tora.

"It's her alright. Tell him this," said Tora to Yukimura, "I plan on getting her no matter what and there's still the angel's society in what would happen to her if she is found out. Trust me, I won't tell them."

~~~ _Go back a few years, aaaand you arrive at when the two had been together about the time where the pictures were taken~~~_

"Misaki, I'm sorry," whispered Takumi.

"Eh? What did you say?" asked Misaki as she sat next to him.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"… I can tell you're hiding something," she said, "for all you know, I might be okay with it."

"Really?" asked Takumi, surprised. Would she be okay that he was going to become Hell's Ruler, a devil? No that was impossible; it was highly likely she wouldn't believe him.

"I'll believe you," she said. It wouldn't really hurt. He took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to become the lord of Hell, otherwise known as the Devil and then come back to find you so we love each other anew and then we can run off together to some other universe and then we can be happy," he said as if saying he was an alien like before.

"Pfft, you expect me to believe that?" she asked, laughing. Secretly he wished that she would believe him, but it was the best for her.

"No," he said smiling. It hurt to say so, but it had to be done. He was going to become the lord of Hell, the Devil.

"But honestly, even if that were true, it wouldn't matter to me," she said.

"Eh? Misa- chan did you just say something?" teased Takumi as he looks at her blushing.

"Idiot Usui! Doesn't matter anymore," she said. To him, it did, quite a lot.

The following day, he erased all existence of him to the humans. That way, things would be better. He even cast a spell on himself that he would not remember Misaki or anything related to Misaki. The only way for the spell to be lifted was to kiss her, thus how he started to remember when he did the Devil's Kiss.

~~~ _Now, back to present time… ~~~_

"Um… Takumi," said Misaki. Her shoulders were hurting. He loosened his grip and walked slower.

"Do you want to be my partner?" he asked.

"P-Partner?" stuttered Misaki. It was a very sudden question. In her mind it meant boyfriend, girlfriend then marriage. Yeah, it escalated quickly.

"Not in that way, but be my partner so that we can find out what the angels want," he said.

"And why should I say yes?" asked Misaki, trying to take the advantage of the situation. Though she remembered her past, she didn't think that he knew but she had _sort of _lied, even though she sucked at lying. She only remembered certain situations that related to what she was doing. Like when Takumi kissed her all those times when he kissed her that night.

"Because, it has everything to do with you," he said sternly, quickly taking the head of the situation.

"What?"

"Well, let's get right to it," grinned Takumi as he took her back to her own world.

**I'm sorry, it's shorter than I hoped it would be. I needed this bit down and dusted so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
